wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Crib of the Week: Pazie
This week we interview Pazie! :Character's name: Pazie :Server: Ascendancy (EU) :Faction: Exiles :Crib name: Hangout Place What was the inspiration for your crib? :I was trying to create a plot where people could go to idle while chatting, chat with others, and generally feel like a "place to have a break from "the game" in the game". I wanted to make it look like it's deep in some forest, but sadly we can't change how the ground looks at all; with the house I had no room for outside decor to create the forest I wanted :( What was the hardest part of making your home? :Hardest part to do would clearly be managing the decor limit. Problem with the custom houses is that you have a measly 300 decor limit in the outdoors. That pretty much means either a well done outdoor area, well done house, or sloppy of both. Simply can't create a good looking house while having room for outdoor decor also that easily :( Sadly my plot is kinda lacking in the outside house look-wise. 03 - The maw.jpg 04 - Garden.jpg 12 - Front porch 2.jpg 13 - 98YHY5g.jpg 14 - Front porch.jpg What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :What was I looking forward to getting? Hard thing to answer as most of items I have are easy-to-get objects from the housing store, but there is one fabkit I'm still trying to get with no luck... I'm not sure yet how well it would fit the theme I'm after, but it's something I've kept an eye out for long in the AH and tried even farm it myself with no luck: Prospector Plot. It would fit beside my 1x2 slot next to the lopps. Finding shinies there would please them, and the way it looks would go well with the house itself if it looks as good as the pictures give the idea of. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :Favorite fabkit? Ugh why this question xD - there are simply too many fun ones! Lopp Party is always fun to have, much as I wish there was option to do the lopp dance with them in the circle. Then there's the garden tier 4; it looks so amazing and the possibilities to build around it are unlimited - you can make it as part of the house, move it outside, build some larger garden yourself around it :D also Darkspur Piano seems like fun, but I haven't had the chance to try it yet since it's quite rare to find. 01 - Big Lopp.jpg 02 - The party.jpg If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :Hard to answer question...if it's about the ability to have items of any sort, I'd love to have double colored walls. As in, basically same as normal walls, but each side would have a different color, so it would fit for both outside and inside walls look-wise. Atm I'm using around 40 walls just to make the inside look comfy and to look different from the outside wall. If that alone could be cut off and given 40 more decor slot it would easily sort out most of the decor limit issues custom housing has :) :If one mere item, something to call unique? Sadly I've got too many ideas and most probably aren't even possible to create too well. Like moving pets and such. One that could probably be doable would be a radio/jukebox of some kind that can play actual music, like able to choose any from the ingame zones' themes. You could put it inside the house to create slightly more atmosphere :) Walk to it, use its use function, you would get that extra bar for ctrl+f1 keybind skills, with choices for different zones' themes that you can put to play :D Style-wise something like old'ish jukebox would had looked, instead of some overly done boombox :D 05 - Le chef.jpg 06 - The attic.jpg 07 - The kitchen.jpg 08 - Main room2.jpg 09 - Main room.jpg 10 - My room.jpg 11 - Indoors.jpg ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News